


Le Conte du Mensonge

by LadyDimness



Series: Ludwig Kakumei (French & English) [2]
Category: Ludwig Kakumei
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Maybe love as you want
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDimness/pseuds/LadyDimness
Summary: Parce que même Ludwig ne sait pas ce qui le lie à Wilhelm. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il souhaîte le voir partir…





	Le Conte du Mensonge

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Parce que tous ceux qui n'ont pas remarquer à quel point Ludwig tient à son cher petit Wil, sont de véritables crétins ! Ah, pardon, je suis encore en mode "Ludwig caractère". Je me tais et vous laisse profiter. Bonne Lecture !
> 
> DISCLAMER : Je ne détiens évidemment pas Ludwig Revolution, sinon, je l'aurais déjà transformée en manga yaoi, ou en shonen-ai, histoire que les princesses est encore un rôle à jouer ! XD

« Pardonnez-moi mon prince. Je vais de suite arranger cela... »

Aaah... Wil pouvait parfois être si empoté. Non, à la réflexion, il l'était tout le temps... C'était à se demandait pourquoi il le gardait encore à son service. C'est vrai après tout, il était le plus idiot, stupide, imbécile, naïf - définitivement trop naïf -, indigne de confiance, désespérément gentil, inutile et encombrant valet qui soit ! Alors pourquoi fallait-il que Ludwig continue à le supporter ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement le congédier ? Lui et toute sa clique d'ailleurs ! En commençant par cette peste de Petit Chaperon Rouge qui lui taper doucement, mais furieusement sur les nerfs.

Lisette, toujours là pour jouer les Chevalier Servant pour Wilhelm, avec quelques baffes ramassées au passage malgré tout. Comme si cet abruti de servant en valait la peine ! C'était lui le prince, non ?!

C'était à lui qu'on devait accorder toutes les faveurs. Mais tout ce qu'il récolter de la tueuse à gages, c'était son fusil en travers de la gorge chaque fois qu'il martyriser son simplet de serviteur. Mais oui, au fait ! C'était SON serviteur ! De quel droit devait-il courber l'échine devant lui ?! Le traiter avec plus de respect ?! Et puis, après tout, si Wilhelm n'était pas heureux, il pouvait partir, Louis ne le retenait pas... _enfin, pas vraiment..._

Voilà qu'il avait mal au crâne maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de chercher un sens à la relation qu'il entretenait avec cet idiot !? Wil était Wil, et Ludwig était Ludwig. Un point, c'est tout ! Un valet servant son prince, un prince martyrisant son valet, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal en somme, _n'est-ce pas... ?_

« Wil ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Viens me masser. IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

« Je viens, mon prince. »

Et le voilà, rampant lentement jusqu'au lit pour s'y agenouiller et masser délicatement ses tempes.

_Mais quel crétin..._

Ne voyait-il donc pas que c'était pure provocation de sa part ? Cherchait-il à le renforcer avec ses caprices incessants, et ce, jusqu'au jour où Wil décide qu'il en avait assez et qu'il se rebelle ? Et lorsque cela arriverait -si cela arrivé un jour - que ferait-il, lui ? Que ferait-il le jour où Wil déciderait d'arrêter de jouer les esclaves ? Tenterait-il de changer ses manières pour le garder à ses côtés ?

_Impossible..._

Alors, le regarderait-il partir, sans regrets ? Parce que l'on parlait tout de même de Wil là ! Son « ami » d'enfance. Un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis toujours !

Si, le matin en se réveillant, Louis ne voyait plus sur sa figure immonde se dessiner un affreux sourire niais, en même temps qu'il n'entendait plus le son tonitruant de sa voix abominable lui souhaitant le bonjour, cela irait-il ?

« Cela ira-t-il, ainsi ? »

_Hein ?_

« Hein ? »

Sans même s'en apercevoir, ses pensées avaient résonnée à voix haute. Et maintenant, qui était l'imbécile ?!

« Hmm, oui, tu peux disposer, merci. »

Le visage ahuris que lui lança Wil lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il l'avait remercié. Pas étonnant que ce dernier soit surpris. Mais, il fallait rétorquer, avant que l'autre ne se mette à poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

« Quoi ?! Il m'arrive d'apprécier tes ridicules quoique infructueux efforts pour tenter de me satisfaire ! »

Un large sourire sur les lèvres, et le "merci, mon prince" s'évadant de ces dernières avait semblé suffire à l'empêcher de trop réfléchir. Mais, Ludwig était intelligent. Bien trop intelligent pour ne pas apercevoir les iris de Wil se couvrir de tristesse. Il y avait comme un profond sentiment de lassitude qui les recouvraient.

_Qu'est-ce que... !_

Et un moment, Ludwig se sentit pris de panique. Ce à quoi il venait à l'instant de penser. Cette idée stupide que peut-être, peut-être Wil finirait par se lasser d'être toujours traité de la sorte.

Le poison de Lisette faisait doucement son effet, à ce qu'il voyait. Chaque jour, il observait discrètement le Petit Chaperon élevait sa voix contre Wilhelm pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que sa vie aux côtés du prince était pitoyable. Et chaque fois, il entendait Wil soupirer bruyamment avant de lui dire que :

« Oui, je le sais bien... »

« Alors, pourquoi tu restes ?! »

« Parce qu'il est mon maître et que je lui ai juré allégeance. »

« Mais ! Enfin... cela va au-delà d'un serment. Il est ignoble avec toi ! »

« Il l'a toujours été. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il change du jour au lendemain ? »

« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. »

« Je sais. »

Ludwig frappa du pied. Encore une fois, cette petite peste insupportable tenter de retourner son stupide valet contre lui. Il allait finir par la tirer cette foutue balle qu'il gardait, à son attention, dans son barillet !

Il remonta les escaliers de l'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient fait halte cette nuit, et se laissa retomber mollement sur son lit. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il attendait avec une certaine impatience son serviteur.

Lorsque celui-ci entra, il l'observa soupçonneusement... Wil sentait bien son regard dans son dos, et c'est frénétiquement qu'il tenter de plier et ranger les affaires de Louis dans l'armoire. Le prince sourit. D'un sourire carnassier. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de voir Wil s'empêtrait dans sa propre bêtise. Ça l'avait toujours bien fait rire.

Et à nouveau, ses pensées se voilèrent. Wil était fatigué de tout cela. Il le voyait bien. Bien trop même. Combien de temps encore ce petit jeu, pour Louis, cette torture pour Wilhelm, allait-elle pouvoir continuer ?

_Trois semaines...? Six mois...? Deux ans...?_

Ça n'avait rien de plaisant. Pas même pour lui le grand prince Ludwig. S'il venait à perdre Wil, il perdrait sa dernière source d'amusement. Il en avait fini de la haine infâme de Julius, des disputes volontairement puériles avec son père, de la nécrophilie, du masochisme de Dorothea, ou même de la recherche désespérer de Lisette pour tenter de séduire Wil. D'ailleurs, se poser ce genre de question lui plaisait encore moins.

Par le Grand Méchant Loup, avait-il donc perdu la raison !? Ne voulait-il pas se débarrasser de lui au commencement ?! Ne voulait-il pas congédier ce bon à rien de serviteur. Cet incompétent, inutile, invivable... serviteur... de Wilh...

_Aaah, je me suis piégé moi-même..._

Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Ludwig s'était dit qu'à la place de chevalier, il ferait de cet idiot naïf son servant. Qu'il le protégerait de tous ceux qui tenteraient d'abuser de sa gentillesse, même si cela signifiait se faire martyriser par Ludwig à la place... et maintenant... maintenant, c'était lui qui abuser de lui continuellement...

Mais ça n'était pas grave, pas vrai ? Tant que c'était lui, Wil lui pardonnerait toujours, hein ?

« Mais je ne cherche pas son pardon ! »

Louis se releva avec force, marchant à grandes enjambées jusqu'à celui qui troublait ses pensées.

« Lu-Ludwig ?! »

« La ferme ! »

Ludwig attrapa son bras, et l'envoya violemment rejoindre la couchette.

_Cet idiot... Cet imperturbable idiot !_

Puis, sentant le malheureux essayer de se relever, il s'approcha et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Wil bougé tant bien que mal, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise que le prince exerçait sur lui. Mais, là, allongé sous les jambes écartées de ce dernier, les poignets fermement retenus au-dessus de sa tête, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme. Des heures qu'il se prenait la tête pour savoir si cet imbécile allait l'abandonner ou non. Des heures ! Alors, oui, il était plus que furieux !

Mais le regard que lui offrit Wilhelm lui fit perdre toute idée de faire abattre son valet sur le champ. Il était tellement effrayé que cela en devenait ridicule...

Comme le jour où il s'était présenté devant lui après sa résurrection. Tellement angoisser à l'idée de perdre sa tête, qu'il était incapable de s'excuser de l'avoir poignardé...

_Tsss... abruti..._

Alors, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille, il murmura :

« Je te pardonne, Wil. »

Parce qu'après tout, il ne lui avait jamais dit, n'est-ce pas ?

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEWS, please... C'est la monaie des auteurs de fanfiction. Vous serez grandement remerciés/récompensés. N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, ça fait plaisir et ça aide à s'améliorer. :3


End file.
